User blog:Sammyrock0087/MotorStorm 6 Complete Vehicle List
Hi guys, Just letting my imagination run wild again. It's nice to sit and daydream about what could've been for MS6, so continuing my series of MS6 blog posts, I've decided to add a complete vehicle list including the ones I suggested in my Vehicle Ideas post, and also show when and how they are unlocked. (Some classes are quite extensive, I'm sure no one wants 30+ buggies in one game lol). Vehicle List 'Dirt Bikes' Ibex Doswheeler - Default Italia Sporco Mohawk Indiana Monarch Champ McQueen Stalag Ozutsu Nightcross Wasabi Wildcat MX - Trophy Wasabi Junior MX - Default Wasabi Oshizushi - Trophy Wasabi Katana Wasabi Bushmaster Wakazashi Razor Wakazashi Soarer Wulff Enduro - Default Wulff Expedition 'Super Bikes' Italia Areto Italia Bestia Monarch Sparrowhawk Monarch Trophy Tourer - Trophy Patriot Pitbull - Default Wasabi Ventura Wasabi Twinblade - Default Wasabi Hayato - Trophy Wasabi Okinawa - Default Wulff DSGR-1 Wakazashi CarbonRS 'Choppers' Mohawk Roadhog - Trophy Mohawk Montana - Default Mohawk 66 - Default Mohawk Freerider Molotov Cutter - Default Patriot V-Twin Voodoo Howler - Trophy Voodoo Acheron Wasabi Rocket 'ATVs' Aztec Komodo Aztec Sabretooth Aztec Sonora - Trophy Ibex Bushfire - Trophy Ibex Scout Ibex Marksman Lunar-Tec Kutter Mirage Belette - Trophy Mirage Caliano Mirage Furet - Default Molotov Elbrus Molotov Sickle Molotov Stuuka - Default Monarch Deerstalker - Default Wasabi Eagle Wasabi Inuwashi Wasabi Phoenix - Trophy Wasabi Rascal Wasabi Buzzard - Trophy Wombat Mudslide Ozutsu Samurai Patriot V4 'Buggies' Albion Nemesis Beelzebuggy Carabid - Trophy Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II Beelzebuggy Mudripper - Trophy Beelzebuggy Spaceframe Falfer Ridgeback Humbler Diablo Humbler Nobleman Jester Arclight Jester BB-XS Jester Butane - Default Jester Octane Jester BXR Jesteer Super BXR - Trophy Jester BXR II Jester BXS - Trophy Jester Super BXS Lunar-Tec Apollo Lunar-Tec R-Cam Lunar-Tec Rollcage Lunar-Tec Treefrog Lunar-Tec Grizzly Mirage Pirate Mojave Blaster Patriot Duneman Springbok Huntsman Springbok Recluse - Default Wombat Beachmaster Wombat Hurricane - Trophy Wombat Typhoon - Trophy Wombat Cyclone - Trophy Wombat Swapmaster Voodoo Rattler - Default Voodoo Sandcutter Voodoo Chameleon 'Superminis' Italia Agile Lunar-Tec Weevil Mirage 101 Mirage Revolt Mirage Rapide - Default Monarch Croker - Trophy Monarch Mk2 - Trophy Monarch Tike - Default Monarch Vestige-R - Default Monarch Lombard VR6 Wasabi Kimachi Wombat Twister Wulff GRXii - Trophy 'Rally Cars' Albion Rampage Italia Cirrus - Trophy Italia Gagliano - Trophy Italia Strano Italia Prego Italia Gagliano XTR10 Italia Vendetta - Trophy Mirage 401 MIrage 501 - Default Molotov Kaluga - Trophy Ozutsu Ronin Ozutsu Ronin MkIV - Default Ozutsu Senpai Ozutsu Blacksun Rallye Patriot Blackfoot Wasabi Hiroshima Wulff Bolter - Trophy Wullf Revo - Default Wulff Sprinter 'Super Cars' Albion Python Italia Tauromchia Italia Torquemada Italia Velocita Italia Pazzeco - Default Italia Futura Mirage LX7 Mirage Supersonic Monarch GT101 - Default Monarch Bondman Monarch Mk1 Ozutsu Blacksun J-GT - Trophy Patriot P10 - Default Patriot P10-XR Patriot 85 Wasabi Lightning Wulff DT566M Wulff Revo RZ8 - Trophy 'Muscle Cars' Atlas Dragmaster - Default Castro Toro Castro Avispa Falfer Domino Falfer Undertaker McQueen Ovalchamp Patriot Renegade - Default Patriot Stretch Patriot Surger - Trophy Patriot Surger XR Patriot V8 - Trophy Patriot V8 XR Patriot V6 Patriot Rival - Default Voodoo Orbiter Voodoo Explorer Wombat Darkwood 'Racing Trucks' Atlas Teamster - Default Atlas Sandblast - Trophy Atlas Africana Castro Capitano Castro Conquistador Castro F80 Castro Robusto Italia Vulcan - Default Monarch Spaniel Mojave Avenger Ozutsu Daimyo Ozutsu Tanto Ozutsu Kassan Ozutsu Makin - Trophy Patriot Frenzy Patriot Riot Patriot Rodeo Patriot Wildtrek-X Springbok Kalahari - Trophy Springbok Namibia Springbok Sahara Springbok Warrior - Trophy Voodoo Iguana - Trophy Voodoo Ridgetail Wombat Tornado - Default Wulff Jager 'Mud Pluggers' Atlas Chowhound Atlas Jackhammer Atlas Pacifier Atlas Varjack - Trophy Atlas Peacemaker Atlas Sledgehammer - Default Ibex Mudbug Jester BXL Jester TK-XL - Trophy Lunar-Tec Asylum Lunar-Tec Foreman Lunar-Tec Scorcher McQueen Adventure Mirage Bastille Mojave Berdino Mojave Slugger - Trophy Mojave Globetrotter Mojave Crawler - Trophy Monarch Bulldog - Trophy Monarch Claymore - Trophy Monarch Drover - Default Monarch Mastiff Patriot Bushwacker - Default Patriot Hoodcruze-R Patriot Strobe Patriot Redneck Springbok Zambezi Voodoo Anaconda Wakazashi RCX Wulff Hippie Wulff Roamer 'Big Rigs' Atlas Bobtail Atlas Governor Atlas Arizona Atlas Journeyman Atlas Aftershock - Default Atlas California Castro Varadero Italia Bruto Lunar-Tec Invader - Default Lunar-Tec Buffalo Molotov Drago - Trophy Molotov Caucasus Molotov Baikal Molotov Piledriver Molotov Shelka Molotov Uradna-66 - Default Molotov Ryazan - Trophy Monarch Backpacker Nord Viking Nord Kodiak Nord Jormungand Nord Hoser Nord Spangenhelm Patriot Bulkhead Patriot Thunderchief - Trophy Patriot 80 Patriot Minuteman Wulff Soldat 'Monster Trucks' Atlas Earthquake Atlas M-SUV Atlas Bigfoot - Trophy Beelzebuggy Bombadier - Trophy Castro Monstruo Falfer Imperial - Default Falfer Tombstone - Trophy Lunar-Tec Grendel - Default Lunar-Tec Sasquatch Lunar-Tec Wendigo - Trophy Lunar-Tec Yeti Patriot Stomper - Default Springbok Goliath - Trophy Voodoo Mastadon - Trophy Voodoo Thunder Lizard Wombat Tsunami Default Vehicles 'Dirt Bikes' Ibex Doswheeler Wulff Enduro Wasabi Junior MX 'Super Bikes' Wasabi Twinblade Patriot Pitbull Wasabi Okinawa 'Choppers' Molotov Cutter Mohawk 66 Mohawk Montana 'ATVs' Monarch Deerstalker Molotov Stuuka Mirage Furet 'Buggies' Jester Butane Voodoo Rattler Springbok Recluse 'Superminis' Monarch Tike Monarch Vestige-R Mirage Rapide 'Rally Cars' Ozutsu Ronin MkIV Mirage 501 Wulff Revo 'Super Cars' Monarch GT101 Patriot P10 Italia Pazzeco 'Muscle Cars' Atlas Dragmaster Patriot Renegade Patriot Rival 'Racing Trucks' Wombat Tornado Atlas Teamster Italia Vulcan 'Mud Pluggers' Monarch Drover Patriot Bushwacker Atlas Sledgehammer 'Big Rigs' Molotov Uradna-66 Atlas Aftershock Lunar-Tec Invader 'Monster Trucks' Falfer Imperial Lunar-Tec Grendel Patriot Stomper Festival Unlocked Vehicles 'Rank 1' 'Rank 2' 'Rank 3' 'Rank 4' 'Rank 5' 'Rank 6' 'Rank 7' 'Rank 8' 'Rank 9' 'Rank 10' Trophy Unlocked Vehicles Wombat Typhoon - Buggy Byway (Silver) Wombat Hurricane - Time Attack Fanatic (Bronze) Wombat Cyclone - Almost there! (Silver) Beelzebuggy Carabid - Haha... No seriously, Hire me. (Silver) Beelzebuggy Mudripper - Surf's Up! (Gold) Beelzebuggy Bombadier - Crushing Grief (Silver) Atlas Bigfoot - It's Bigfoot! (Bronze) Atlas Varjack - You crazy fool! (Bronze) Atlas Sandblast - Baja-bred (Silver) Molotov Drago - King of the Mountain (Gold) Molotov Kaluga - Altitude SIckness (Gold) Molotov Ryazan - Newb lol (Hidden Trophy, Bronze) Springbok Goliath - A True Warrior (Platinum) Springbok Kalahari - Desert Nightmare (Gold) Springbok Warrior - Pedal to the Metal (Silver) Wasabi Phoenix - Silver Star (Silver) Wasabi Wildcat MX - You're okay kid. (Bronze) Wasabi Buzzard - Free Bird (Bronze) Wasabi Hayato - Still Speedin' (Bronze) Wasabi Oshizushi - MotoX King (Silver) Italia Gagliano - Third Time's a Charm (Silver) Italia Vendetta - Legendary Stormer (Gold) Italia Cirrus - World Rally Champion (Silver) Patriot Surger - A True Warrior (Platinum) Patriot Thunderchief - Up and Coming (Bronze) Patriot V8 - Torquey (Silver) Monarch Bulldog - Mastered the Jungle (Gold) Monarch Claymore - All-Terrain Vengence (Silver) Monarch Mk2 - How very rude. (Bronze) Monarch Croker - Crushing the Competiton (Gold) Monarch Trophy Tourer - Two Wheel Rocket (Silver) Jester Super BXR - MotorStorm Finish (Bronze) Jester BXS - Photojournalist (Bronze) Jester TK-XL - Playground Bully (Bronze) Voodoo Mastadon - Not far now... (Silver) Voodoo Iguana - Full Throttle (Silver) Voodoo Howler - Let's try again... (Bronze) Ozutsu Makin - Making Moves (Bronze) Ozutsu Blacksun J-GT - Legendary Stormer (Gold) Ibex Bushfire - Eat My Dust! (Bronze) Aztec Sonora - The Full Package (Hidden Trophy, Bronze) Falfer Tombstone - Your dust has been consumed. (Silver) Falfer Undertaker - What speed limits? (Gold) Mojave Slugger - King of the Mountain (Gold) Mojave Crawler - Versitility (Silver) Wulff GRXii - Hottest Hatch (Silver) Wulff Soldat - Unstoppable (Silver) Wulff Revo RZ8 - Speed of Light (Silver) Wulff Bolter - Dedicated Explorer (Silver) Mirage Belette - Four Wheels Good (Silver) Mohawk Roadhog - Speeding with Style (Silver) Lunar-Tec Wendigo - Crushing the Competition (Gold) Category:Blog posts